Embodiments generally relate to traversing data relationships. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing data relationships to analyze contextual information about one or more objects to determine object attributes and relationships, and utilizing the attributes and relationships during data search/retrieval.
Existing search applications may typically only return a set of results based on keywords treated with equal importance, wherein the applications may fail to provide any contextual information regarding the results. As a result, searches may yield sub-optimal results from the user's perspective.